This invention relates to a landscaping bed divider.
It has long been the practice to separate various areas of a lawn, garden or other landscaping areas by means of gravel, rocks, bricks, or other suitable means arranged to form a boundry between the particular landscaping area and adjacent areas. Heretofore, the lawn is often separated from a flower bed or garden by a brick coping or curb, or the space adjacent the base of a tree is often separated from the lawn in the same general manner. As frequently happens, plant life such as grass or the like roots through or between the brick coping and into the area which is desired to be separated from the lawn. Many attempts have been made to provide a bed divider to prevent such grass rooting and spreading. The present invention is directed to providing a new and improved bed divider of the character described.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved landscaping bed divider.
More particularly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved landscaping bed divider, or the like, for forming a boundry between adjacent landscaping areas and for preventing plant life such as grass or the like from rooting between adjacent areas.
In the examplary embodiment of the present invention, the landscaping bed divider comprises an elongated divider structure which includes an enlarged upper section, and a flange section extending lengthwise along the upper section and depending downwardly therefrom for insertion in the ground, whereby the upper section is located above the top surface of the ground and the flange section forms a barrier between adjacent landscaping areas. Means is provided on the flange section for reinforcing the same in a vertical direction to facilitate inserting and maintaining the divider section in the ground. In addition, means is provided intermediate the top and bottom of the flange section to facilitate securing the flange section in the ground.
In the embodiment of the invention shown herein, the securing means comprises a pair of upwardly canted lips diverging outwardly and upwardly from the flange section. The reinforcing means is formed by corrugations in the flange section above the securing lips and defines vertical reinforcing ribs integral with and on the flange section above the lips. The flange section below the securing lips is a plane section defining a lead-in portion to facilitate locating and inserting the divider structure in the ground.
The divider structure of the present invention is an entirely integrally extruded structure preferrably fabricated of plastic material. In the examplary embodiment of the invention, the enlarged upper section of the divider structure is tubular, and interconnecting means, such as plug members, are provided for insertion into the open ends of the tubular sections of adjacent divider structures for extending the structure about large landscaping areas.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.